Magnus's bane
by All Gore
Summary: "De Quincey rather likes me...I suspect he wants to be more than friends. A certain vampire wants a piece of Magnus. How will he get Magnus? Set at de Quincey's party in the first book. Veeeeeeery mild spoilers. Slightly deviates from cannon. Darker than expected. If you want another chapter, I had better see some reviews. Please don't copy my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm really new to this. I hope this isn't too cracky**

* * *

Magnus stared at the cream-colored walls, bored. The Conclave was at a tentative peace with the Downworlders, and nothing overly interesting was happening. He was so bored, when Camille offered him a place in an undercover Shadowhunter mission, he jumped at the chance. He didn't know it would put him in a party with that creepy head of the Pandemonium Club, de Quincey. Now Magnus was so bored that even marveling at his own fabulousness had lost its charm. Not that he was the only one thinking of his body.

"Magnus Bane, I'm so glad you could make it," de Quincey 'call me Alexei' said smoothly. "I was especially hoping **you'd** come," he winked flirtatiously.

Magnus shivered. It was one thing to have fans, it was a whole different category to have a stalker. De Quincey had made his intentions for Magnus obvious, even whispered them in Magnus's ear at a meeting.

"It is my pleasure to be here," he simpered. _When will this bloody plot be over so I can get my cute little arse away from this unwanted attention, _he thought to himself.

De Quincey seemed to have similar thoughts about Magnus's bottom. he '_accidentally_' brushed it as he walked by, bound by his duty as host to welcome new guests and leave Magnus alone, to Magnus's immense relief.

Magnus considered de Quincey. He was certainly handsome, with stick-straight white hair that reached his shoulders, and skin so pale and creamy it looked blue. He had a pale and angular face, and was very lithe. De Quincey caught Magnus staring and winked again, purposefully forgetting Magnus's relationship with Camille, whose replacement should be arriving any second now. _She had better come soon, or I swear I will go insane! I'm too handsome for that!_ He thought viciously. But no such luck. The real Camille had most probably instructed the changeling to come fashionably late, leaving Magnus to deal with his not so secretive admirer.

"Magnus, darling, I noticed you looking and _had_ to see if it was I you were watching." _De Freaky's back, _thought Magnus. "After all, attentions from the _handsomest_ Downworlder at my party do not go unnoticed," Alexei praised.

Magnus had to hand it to him, de Quincy's claims were most certainly correct, if not glaringly outright. Magnus was the most handsome man he knew, with his dark coloring, foreign features, gold-green cat eyes, tall body, and silky long black hair. His laid back mannerisms made him seem comfortable wherever he went.

"Of course," Magnus said sleekly. "I was trying to see if anybody had arrived, you see I'm waiting on dear Camille. But in the meanwhile, I was _admiring_ my view." Magnus smiled coyly, the taste of a successful lie on his lips. He had managed to subtly remind de Quincey about Camille without rudely turning him down.

Alexei smiled in a predatory way, and slid his hand down Magnus's back. _A little too low, _Magnus internally shivered.

"Come dear Magnus, I have what to discuss with my good friend," de Quincey started leading Magnus into a side room, away from the antechamber and guests. His smile now showed more than a hint of fang.

"Really, Alexei I must wait for Camille. Heaven knows she'll flog me for my poor mannerisms."

"What _heaven _knows shouldn't have the ability to hurt us," was the response.

Magnus saw Alexei lock the door, and knew all of the wheedling in the universe would not get him out of this. Showing no outward reaction, he raised an eyebrow at de Quincey's angle.

"Oh Magnus! Camille won't be coming any time soon. Besides, she will not know we've had our little fun." De Creepy's hands explored Magnus's very good looking body. "She will **not **know, if she wishes to retain her social standing." The thinly-veiled threat hung in the air. "In fact if you don't do as I say, you will no longer have a lady of interest."

Magnus thought deeply to himself. _Curse my damned sense of chivalry, _he speculated. Meanwhile, Alexei's hands were getting too personal, causing Magnus's rebellious body to react. He moaned and blushed internally.

"Child of Lilith you are beautiful," Alexei murmured. He sensed Magnus's well hidden discontent and pulled hard at his silky hair. "Remember what I said about Camille," he threatened.

"I don't care for her," Magnus purred. "I am a Warlock, useful even to Shadowhunters. A lowly vampire like her will not live forever like me. You on the other hand are strong enough to be with me forever," Magnus lied. De Quincey's grip on his hair loosened.

"I have waited a long time for this," he confessed. "I invited Camille to come hours later so I could have you to myself." He started untying his cravat, after he discarded his and Magnus's waistcoats.

Magnus gulped. He was certainly not defenseless, and in most cases would welcome _any _attention, but here he was being threatened and controlled. As his shirt was getting unbuttoned, he tried to plan an escape. Eventually he was lying on the table, dressed only in his underclothes, as Alexei started to strip.

* * *

**anyone wants another chapter, they must tell me. Can you believe this started out as humor? Also, I'm really sorry if Magnus was OOC, I know how annoying that is. I tried to stick with cannon, but this does deviate a little. If you want Magnus to escape, tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**K a few boring author things, 1: I'm only continuing cuz I want to see where this story goes, but some support would help-a lot-as in REVIEW please. 2: I don't own anything you recognize, duh! 3: I'm trying to see if I even ****_should _****write, so just tell me your opinions darn it. Now on with the story...**

* * *

Magnus felt helpless, not that he'd ever admit it. De Quincey had finished stripping down to his underclothes. He smiled affectionately at Magnus, with a lustful undertone to his expression, reminding Magnus he had to **get out **of this situation. But _how_?

While he contemplated his ever-approaching fate, Alexei murmured something, only to realize that Magnus was ignoring him. Well there is a remedy for those who are lost in thought, one De Quincey would _try _not to enjoy.

_***SMACK***_

A sharp stinging pain brought Magnus back to this dimension, a slap that would have left a handprint on his face if not for his magic-enhanced healing. He moaned.

"I **said**, kiss me!" Alexei demanded. "I'm not _asking _you handsome oaf!" He pulled Magnus into an embrace, a tight restraining one at that.

Magnus knew it would only go worse from here. His only thoughts were of his stepfather, who had treated him like scum simply for having different eyes. _Damn him! Damn de Quincey for bringing back those memories! I'm getting out of here if it is the last thing I do!_ Magnus stopped pretending and kneed his captor where he knew it would hurt. He squirmed out of the now howling vampire's grasp and made it to the door. It was locked, so Magnus tried to kick it open. Now de Quincey had recovered, and was chasing after him. He finally kicked the door down. Before he could get a taste of freedom, a blunt object- a hammer he supposed- was whacked onto his skull, and everything started going dark...

* * *

Magnus Bane opened one perfect gold and green cat eye and winced. He had a terrible ache in his head. He tried to move but realized his hands and feet were tied to some kind of post. He tried screaming and realized he couldn't- he was gagged as well as tied up. Opening his eyes fully, he struggled violently against his restraints, having taken in the scenery around him. He was in a beautiful bedroom, with gold and cream colored wallpaper, a closet full of all of the latest fashions. But worst of all was what he was tied to- a luxurious, king sized, four poster, canopy bed, made of the finest sturdiest wood. He relentlessly struggled, until he noticed someone come in.

"Awake, are we," said a cold voice. "I'll have you know that your little attempted escape did not go unnoticed." Magnus groaned as a fist found its way into his stomach. "I wasn't going to risk marring your beauty at first, but you practically begged for this." Another punch, this one to the face. A flurry of jabs followed, until they suddenly stopped. something cold was pressed into his palm. "Drink this or I will force it down your throat." Magnus complied and seconds later, he blacked out again.


End file.
